Thing For You
by MDiva22
Summary: Companion piece to "Last Kiss Goodbye." Edward tells his side of things.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Hinder owns the song which is the inspiration.**

**AN: This is the companion piece for Last Kiss Goodbye…You should probably read that one before this one. **

The vase shattered against the wall as the taillights disappeared around the corner.

"Idiot," he yelled. _I'm an idiot._

Edward gripped his hair tightly trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall, as he watched the taillights fade in the early morning light. He had messed up again, he did nothing, just as he had done nothing five years ago.

During the first months of college it had been difficult to maintain their relationship, the distance caused more stress than they were used too. Neither Edward nor Bella was used to not seeing the other every day. Their arguments had grown more frequent but it had always worked out.

After Christmas break, the stress of the long distance situation had finally gotten to him. They began to fight over the phone. All it took was one phone call to inadvertently change his life.

**Five Years Ago**

"_Yeah?" Edward answered the phone. He was tired and had a research paper due tomorrow that was just not coming out right._

"_Hey, are alright?" Bella's sweet voice came over the line. _

"_I'm fine I just have a lot of stuff going on right now." _

"_Oh, what stuff? Is there anything I can do?" she said, some hope in her voice_

"_Its nothing."_

"_Its always nothing." She said her voice tinged in anger_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said raising his voice._

"_It's been 'nothing' a lot lately. Is there some strange reason why you can't talk to me anymore Edward?" Bella's voice rose as her anger became more apparent._

"_Bella, I really am not in the mood to deal with your insecure, PMS-ing bullshit right now, is there something of importance you wanted to say or did you just call to bitch?" Edward yelled into the phone._

"_That's a really shitty thing to say, I called because I missed you and wanted to talk since you haven't had the time to speak to me in days." She yelled back._

"_I don't have the time to tell you every single thing that goes on during my day. I have other things going on in my life other than you." Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_I'm not saying you don't. Is it a crime to just want to talk to my boyfriend? You _used_ to want to talk to me." She said sarcastically._

"_Well, things change." _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said, her voice rising again._

"_It means maybe we should take a break. Maybe being together is keeping us from experiencing college." He said in a cold tone._

"_You don't mean that Edward." Her voice sounding small._

"_I do, it's for the best Bella. Goodbye." He said as he hung up the phone._

For the first few weeks after the break up he thought it had been a good decision. Then he got an internship at a large nightclub and wanted nothing more than to call Bella and tell her the good news. As he moved his finger to push "send" he realized that he couldn't call her. It was in that moment that he realized how big of a mistake he had made. Not picking the phone up and calling to apologize was the stupidest mistake he had ever made. He let his anger at school and the stress of being apart ruin the best thing in his life.

He went home to Forks that summer, hoping to apologize and convince Bella to give him another chance. When his sister, Alice, told him Bella was staying in L.A he felt his heart break again. When she said Jacob was also staying, what was left of his heart shattered into a million pieces.

He thought that Bella Swan would always be the one that got away. When he arrived home for the summer after junior year Alice had told him that Bella and Jacob had become couple, he couldn't say it surprised him. Jacob had been there, waiting for him to mess up, and he had.

His internship had developed into a job and following graduation, Edward found himself offered a management position before being promoted to general manager. He threw himself into his work. The club, which had been struggling, became the hottest nightclub in New York City. Edward found that women seemed to flock to him but none of them were Bella, they were merely distractions. Then for the second time, a phone call inadvertently changed his life again.

**Three Months Ago**

_His office phone rang as Edward was going over inventory reports._

"_Cullen," he said welcoming the distraction._

"_Mr. Cullen, my name is Mike Newton, I'm the general manager at Eclipse here in Los Angeles. Have you heard of us by any chance? _

_Edward sat up straighter instantly. Eclipse was one of the biggest clubs in L.A. It had fast become a hit on concert circuits and had a large celebrity clientele._

"_I've heard of it, what can I do for you Mr. Newton?" Edward asked generally interested. _

"_Well, I have a proposition for you."_

Mike had gone on to say that he was offered a job in Miami and would be stepping down as general manager as soon as he found his successor. Word of the success Edward had brought to the club in New York had traveled. Both Mike and Eclipse's owner believed he would be the best person to replace Mike. The owner was also going to be opening a second club that promised to be just as successful as Eclipse once it opened. It really was the opportunity of a lifetime. Which was why by the next week Edward had given his notice, found an apartment and had moved to the other side of the country.

_Mike shook hands as the employees left the meeting room, wishing him good luck and success in Miami. _

"_My marketing and entertainment director was out looking at a possible location for the new club. I was supposed to go but needed to be here obviously. She should be here anytime." Mike said to Edward as they sat down to go over some more paperwork. "I'm sure you'll get along great with her. She has been one of the main reasons we've been so successful."_

"_I can't wait to meet…" Edward was cut off as the door was thrown open and the sound of stilettos clicked against the floor. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her. Her long mahogany hair was straightened with bangs cut at an angle. Gone were the t-shirts and jeans he was used to seeing and in their place was a high waisted black pencil skirt and pink ruffled sleeveless blouse with black stilettos. _

"_Mike, I'm so sorry. The realtor was late." She said as she rooted around in her bag for something._

"_It's fine," Mike said waving his hand in dismissal. "Bella Swan, I'd like you to meet..."_

_At that moment Bella looked up and as her eyes met his she whispered one word._

_ "Edward."_

_After explaining to Mike how they knew each other and discussing Bella's thoughts on the building, Mike left for the night leaving Bella and Edward alone. _

"_Bella, can we talk."_

"_I..umm…I really should be going." She said as she moved to the door. Edward reached for her arm._

"_Please, just five minutes." He pleaded._

_Bella made the mistake of looking into his eyes._

"_Okay."_

_Five minutes turned into two hours, the pain was still there but they both took responsibility for how their relationship had ended. The phone worked both ways, Edward couldn't overcome his pride and Bella's insecurities had kept her from contacting Edward. They decided to start over, as friends. Bella hugged him as she prepared to leave. As Edward wrapped his arms around her and reveled in having her in his arms he knew this is what he missed, having her in his life. If friendship was all he could have of her, he would take it. _

Since then, they had been wrapped up in work and catching up on each other's lives. They went out for drinks or for lunch. He would call her to ask a question about work and then talk about a funny memory from high school. He started to remember why he had fallen in love with her. When she would bring up something about Jacob, he felt his heart crack.

Then yesterday, everything had changed.

"_I want to thank everyone for their amazing work in getting the club off the ground. I know me coming in right in the middle of the project was difficult." Edward told his employees at the monthly meeting. "Trying to learn how things run around here and also all of you learning how I like to run things. Thank you for being patient and utilizing your time and talents, I really appreciate it. Again, thank you and I'll see you Monday." _

_The employees clapped before standing and moving to leave. _

"_Nice speech bossman." Bella said smiling as she got her things together. _

"_Yeah, it was pretty fabulous." Eric, the promotions director, teased as Angela the club's graphic designer nodded in agreement._

_Edward smiled as they all walked out of the meeting room. _

"_Hey are you guys up for drinks tonight at Silky's?" Angela said. "I know Mark, Kristin and John all said something about going. You know to celebrate."_

_At the meeting an opening date for the newest club, Twilight, had been set and the grand opening party planning had begun._

"_I'm in." Edward said, glancing over in Bella's direction._

"_I guess I could go for a little while." She agreed. _

_They all made plans to meet around 8:30 at the bar for drinks and dancing. As they all went their separate ways, Edward had a strange feeling that tonight would change things. _

When she had walked through the door at the bar, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her hair was in its natural waves, her blue shirt made her ivory skin look as though it was glowing and her black tight pants made her hourglass figure stand out. She was gorgeous. They had stayed near the bar drinking and talking for the first couple of hours. Their co-workers slowly started to leave, but Bella decided that she didn't want to go home just yet.

"_Come on Edward, dance with me please?" She asked looking into his eyes, the alcohol making them look glassy. "One dance and one more drink then we can go, please."_

_He listened as the new Kelly Clarkson single blared over the speakers_

Heartbeat cold sweat

Thoughts slippin' under

Can't fight no threat

'Cause there's just no use

One look, no hesitation I'm slipping into you

Forgive these eyes, these lips you're tastin'

No time to waste on an invitation

My shame, my self-control has suffered enough

And everybody wants to be loved

"_Okay, one more drink and a dance, then we go." Edward said as he flagged down the bartender._

_Bella sipped on her drink as she waited for Edward to close out his tab. She knew she should say goodnight and get a cab but the alcohol had taken effect and she wanted to stay with him for a little longer. They were both buzzed and would need rides home, Bella noticed that Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, were still on the dance floor. Edward turned back around as a new song came over the speakers. _

"_Edward, please come dance with me, I love this song." Bella said setting down her empty glass and grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the dance floor._

I feel so unsure

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

As the music dies

Something in your eyes

Calls to mind a silver screen

And all of the sad goodbyes

_Edward listened to the lyrics as he pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. This felt so right. How could they be friends when they fit each other so perfectly. She was happy with Jake, although, she had spoken less about him in the past few weeks. Edward didn't deserve her, not when he had been the fool to let her go._

I'm never going to dance again

These guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

A wasted chance that I've been given

So I'm never going to dance again...

The way I danced with you

_He didn't know how he had been stupid enough to think that they could be friends. He wanted forever with her, he wanted them to drive home from work every night, he wanted to see her walk down a church aisle in a white gown to him, he wanted to see her pregnant with his child, he wanted her to be his again. But he didn't deserve those things. Jacob did. Jacob had been there when he hadn't. Jacob hadn't made her cry like he had. Jacob was the one who hadn't messed it up._

_He bent down and took in her scent, strawberries and freesia. A softer song began to play and neither moved from their spot. After tonight, he would make it clear that their relationship had to be strictly professional. _

"_Edward, why did you never call?" She asked looking up into his eyes. "I waited for days. I waited for you to call and say you were sorry and you never did. Why?" _

_He looked into her eyes, the tears glistening in them and stopped moving._

"_I don't know, for the first couple of weeks I thought it was the best decision. The semester went on and I didn't miss the fighting but then I got my internship and wanted to call you and I realized that I couldn't. It was during finals week, so I was going to wait until I came home for the summer and beg you for another chance. Then Alice said you were staying in L.A. I knew I was too late. I knew I'd lost you._

"_Edward, I waited for you to come to L.A. I wanted you to come get me. Jake was there when I cried for hours because you weren't there." She said trying to hold back tears. "When I realized that it was over, I tried so hard to forget you. I changed my hair and my clothes, even my favorite color because everything reminded me of you." _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered as he cupped her face in his hands. _

_She looked into his eyes, tears beginning to slide down her face. The music grew louder and he knew that he couldn't speak anymore. The alcohol burned in his veins as he realized he had to show her how he felt about her._

"_Dance with me." The seductive tone in his voice surprised even him. She didn't say anything, just tightened her arms around his neck._

I'm conflicted

I inhale now I'm addicted

To this place

To you babe

I can't stay away

Can't stay away

We get up, we go down

Then we go one more round

It's wrong, they say

I can't stay a- I can't stay away

No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

_The electricity crackled in the air as the music blasted over the speakers. He couldn't believe he had forgotten this, the feel of her in his arms. Everything felt so right, being with her felt right. He didn't want to walk away, he needed to fight for her like he should have done five years ago. He threw caution to the wind and bent his head down, talking Bella's lips in his. He knew it was wrong, but it was Bella, he had never been able to resist her. He expected her to push him away but she only pulled him closer. When they broke away for air, she looked into his eyes._

"_We need to go," she whispered._

"_Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Edward was cut off as she raised her finger to his lips._

"_Edward I mean we need to go so you can take me to your place," she said her eyes clouded over with lust._

Somewhere in the alcohol and lust induced haze they had found Angela and Ben as they were preparing to leave. Edward vaguely remembered Bella asking Angela to drive Bella's Lexus to Edward's since they were both unable to drive and Bella didn't want to wake Jacob up. He remembered her sayings something about just crashing on the couch. His mind had been clouded with alcohol and Bella.

When they had reached the house, the passion that he thought would fade in the five years they were apart was ignited once again. Holding her, being with her, part of her was a feeling that he would never be able to describe. She was the one, she had always been the one. As she feel asleep in his arms he smiled, kissing her forehead before he drifted off to sleep, truly happy for the first time in five years. But happiness is a tricky thing, it appears suddenly and can be shattered just as quickly something Edward was gong to realize in hours.

Edward awoke the next morning feeling the warm body next to him suddenly jerk away.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped.

Edward turned his head to see Bella sitting up, the sheet covering her naked form her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Bella, what is it," he said concern drifting over his features. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? This Edward, this is whats wrong," she gestured between the two of them.

"Bella, this was right, you and me," he reached for her as she got up to retrieve her clothes.

"Edward, I'm with Jacob," Bella said, her tears pouring from her eyes as she struggled to get dressed.

"We belong together, you know that Bella," he said wrapping the sheet around his hips before pulling her to him. "You and me, I messed up five years ago, letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. I can't let you go again."

"Our chance was five years ago, its past, we're over Edward," she said pushing away from him, looking for her purse. "Jacob doesn't deserve this, he was there for me when you weren't. I can't…I can't hurt him like this."

"Bella don't do this. Stay with me, you know that we are supposed to be together," he said praying she would stay.

"Edward I can't go through it again, I can't build my life around you and then you leave me again," Bella's eyes were rimmed as tears continued to spill from her eyes. She knew in her heart she was lying to herself. She wanted to stay with him, to never leave his side again. But hurting Jacob like that, it struck something inside her.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere, I'm here," He said reaching for her.

He pulled her against him, kissing her lips, she responded with just as much passion. When he pulled away her lips were swollen from the intensity of the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as she calmed her breathing.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice," he said with every ounce of conviction in him.

"You're right, because I'm leaving this time," she said as she opened the door, lowered her head and walked away.

**Bella's POV…kinda**

Edward stood and watched her walk farther away from him. She could feel his eyes on her as she got in her car and backed out of the driveway. But, he didn't see the tears that wouldn't stop falling from her eyes, he didn't feel her heart ache uncontrollably as she drove away. He didn't see the car stop around the corner because her hands were shaking and she was crying so hard it hurt to breathe. He couldn't see her try to put the mask that she had worn for five years back in place as she pulled into the driveway of the lie she had been living since he had broken her heart.

She loved Jacob but it had never been the way she had loved Edward. Jacob was there for her as she tried to build a life without Edward, he had been there when she was about to give up, he had been her rock and she had betrayed him. As she tried to calm herself from the impending panic attack she didn't remember to check her appearance before she got out of the car, she forgot to check the time, she forgot to think of what she was going to say when she opened the front door. All of these things came rushing back when she opened the door to see Jacob standing in the entranceway a mixture of anger, hurt and betrayal displayed across his features.

**AN: Go read Last Kiss Goodbye now if you haven't already**

**Back to Edward…**

Edward glared at the pieces of broken glass that lay shattered on the floor. The glass resembled what he was sure his heart looked like at that moment. He couldn't blame her, he had fucked up. For the second time in his life he had let her go, he should have ran out the door and stopped her. Instead, he had watched her get in her car and drive away. Her taillights faded and the vase had shattered, he stood looking at the door not moving. The clock struck seven when Edward let out a deep breathe and turned to get a broom and clean up the pieces of glass.

As the last shard of glass hit the bottom of the trashcan, there was a knock at the door. Edward glanced at the clock, 7:06 A.M, he could feel a spark of hope wrap itself around his heart. He opened the door and the spark erupted into a full blown flame. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, eye makeup was smeared down her cheeks because of the tears falling from her eyes. But still standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"I couldn't lie to him, I tried but he knew, I walked in the door and he knew," she said looking down at the door. "I tried to tell him that it wouldn't happen again that it was a mistake and what we had was in the past, but he knew I was lying. Because I was. He knew that it had always been you. I loved Jacob but it was always you."

She looked up at him, her eyes clouded over with tears. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her frame to his body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he cut off her apologies with a searing kiss. He had let her go twice and each time their lives had brought them back to each other. Fate wouldn't have to do the work anymore, because this time he was never letting her go.

18


End file.
